In a large number of sporting activities, such as tennis, handball, squash, racquet ball, basketball, soccer, and other sporting activities in which there is fast movement of the players and the use of a ball, there is the continuing danger of a participant being struck in the eye by the ball, racquet or hand of an opponent, which can result in severe injury or even, in some cases, in loss of an eye. It is, therefore, clear that the use of some means for protecting the eyes of a player from injury is advisable.
An excellent form of safety goggles are those disclosed in copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 790,479, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,837, SAFETY GOGGLES, by R. L. Solari, in which portions of the goggle frame have specially shaped openings providing good visibility, but preventing balls, equipment or the like from contacting the eye. The goggles disclosed in the copending application are a substantial improvement over known prior art goggles or glasses which have included transparent means of a non-breakable character and have been found either cumbersome to wear or have restricted the visibility of the wearer to the point of interfering with the performance of the sport.